The invention relates to firearm holsters and particularly to locking devices for preventing a firearm received in a holster from rocking or moving within the holster, while allowing the firearm to be withdrawn quickly. The invention also encompasses methods for retaining a firearm properly in position in a holster so that it may not rock or slide back and forth within the holster, and so that the firearm may be withdrawn quickly.
Firearms, and particularly pistols, have for many years been carried in holsters of various types. Such holsters are still used today by security guards, law enforcement officers, and military personnel, and are also used in certain types of target shooting competition. Holsters generally include a receptacle for receiving at least a portion of the firearm with an opening through which the firearm may be inserted and withdrawn.
The ability to draw the firearm quickly is often very important, particularly in target shooting competition and in certain law enforcement situations. To increase the speed with which a firearm may be withdrawn from its holster, holsters have been reduced in size generally, and also provided with cut-away or open portions in addition to the primary opening. For example, a target shooting competition type holster may include a front opening or cut-away portion in addition to the primary opening. The front opening allows the barrel of the firearm to be leveled somewhat as the firearm is withdrawn, and this efficiency of movement decreases the time required to draw and bring the weapon to bear upon a target.
Although reducing the size of the holster and including open or cut-away portions may generally allow the firearm to be unholstered more quickly, such open portions decrease or even eliminate the support of the firearm in the holster. Thus, holsters incorporating such open or cut-away portions are generally unable to hold the weapon steady. The poorly supported firearm may rock back and forth within the holster as it is carried, or may even fall completely out of the holster in some cases.
It is therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for use with firearm holsters adapted to overcome the above described problems and others associated with holding the firearm steady within the holster, particularly in competition or speed holsters having minimal support for the weapon.